Injured
by ashes and cinders
Summary: InuYasha finds his brother laying in a pool of blood in the forest. Fin runs herself ragged tending to him. When Sesshomaru finally comes to, will her see what was there all along?


**Author's Note: Taking a break from my other SessRin fic and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Thank you to all those who have read my fics faithfully.**

 **Warning: Use of one swear word but it is used in it's** _ **appropriate**_ **context**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha :'(**

 **Injured**

' _Blood.'_

InuYasha ran towards the forest as fast as his feet could carry him when he recognized just _who's_ blood it was.

Searching the forest and following the trail of blood deeper into the trees, he found the carcass of a large snake demon. He followed the blood trail a little farther and under a large tree he found the mangled and bloody form of Sesshomaru.

He knew his brother was seriously injured when he approached Sesshomaru and he didn't even snarl.

He knew he wouldn't be able to carry him, so he slung Sesshomaru's uninjured arm over his shoulder and began to drag him back to the village.

 **X X X**

Rin was in Kaede's garden picking herbs when she saw InuYasha dragging his elder brother up the path into the village. She ran up to them and tried to help InuYasha carry him.

"Hurry! Let's carry him to my hut!" Rim was beginning to panic when she saw the amount of blood soaking Sesshomaru's kimono.

InuYasha took him to Rin's hut and laid him on Rin's sleeping mat.

"InuYasha, help me remove his armor!" Rin said in a panic.

"What?!" InuYasha could only imagine his brother's fury when he found out that he had removed his armor.

Rin saw his panic, rolled her eyes and said, "Just help me! I'll take the blame when he wakes up! We have to get his armor off so I can tend to his wound!""

Noticing the distress of the female, he decided not to argue and lifted his brother so that Rin could untie and remove his armor and weapons. When she was done she looked up at InuYasha and barked, "Take that pot down to the river and fill it. I need to boil some water to clean this out and make the antidote."

While InuYasha did not like being ordered around, he saw the fear radiating in the woman's eyes and hurried to do as she said.

Upon his return InuYasha found a most surprising sight: Sesshomaru's outer and inner shirts had been removed and Rin was tenderly caressing the stripes on his brother's cheeks, cooing and shushing him. InuYasha could not contain his shock when flashbacks of Kagome tending to him with that same tender look in her eyes came forth. _'Is Rin in love with Sesshomaru?'_ InuYasha wondered.

He was pulled from his memories when Rin asked him to retrieve her herb bottles from the cabinet while she cleaned out Sesshomaru's wounds. Out of the corner of his eye he noted the tenderness with which she tended to his wounds. Now that he thought about it, it reminded him greatly of his mate. The fear in her eyes when she saw his wounds, her ferocity and stubbornness in trying to care for him, the tenderness she used while tending his wounds- it mirrored Kagome exactly. But did that mean that Rin was in love with Sesshomaru?

As he handed Rin the herbs for the antidote and watched her tend to his brother InuYasha resolved to watch her a little closer and ask his wife when he had a chance.

 **X X X**

Sesshomaru had been unconscious for two days. Though everyone who knew was concerned for the demon lord, they were even more concerned for Rin. She had tended to him endlessly from the moment she had spotted InuYasha coming into the village with him. Rin refused to leave his side for more than a few minutes and when she did, she made sure whoever was watching him knew to get her if anything in his condition changed. She had not slept and she ate hardly anything. InuYasha's group all prayed that he recovered quickly, for they all knew that Rin would not rest until he had.

 **X X X**

' _Salt. Tears.'_

Sesshomaru felt groggy. He couldn't even find the strength to open his eyes, but that salty scent nagged at his consciousness. With his eyes still shut, he inhaled again.

' _Rin.'_

Had she been injured? He couldn't remember. He did not smell any blood or sickness on the air, but he did smell something he had never wished to smell on his happy Rin, sorrow. The scent was so prominent in the air, Sesshomaru was surprised that he had not noticed it before.

As he felt his brief moment of consciousness fading, he resolved to take care of whatever it was that had dampened her sweet scent.

 **X X X**

It was not until a week later that Sesshomaru finally regained consciousness. InuYasha had entered the hut shortly before and was sitting against the wall of the hut when his brother stirred.

"Don't you dare wake her up," InuYasha lowly growled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, still a little groggy, looked at his brother. InuYasha simply nodded towards Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru noticed a light weight on his chest and turned his head to where InuYasha had indicated.

There sleeping by his side, with her hand on his chest, was Rin.

"It's the longest I've seen her sleep since we brought you here," InuYasha spoke lowly.

"How long?" was Sesshomaru's raspy query.

"You've been out of it for almost ten days. This is the longest I've seen her sleep, so don't you dare wake her up," InuYasha said sternly.

Sesshomaru could see the proof that his brother's words were true. Rin had dark circles under her closed eyes and she was paler than usual.

He dared not disturb her, though he was curious as to what had caused that bitter odor of sorrow he briefly remembered.

InuYasha could see the curiosity and concern unhidden in his brother's eyes as Sesshomaru gazed upon the exhausted woman.

"I'll tell ya everything when you're both well enough to get up again," InuYasha murmured to his brother.

With the reassurance of getting the information he desired, Sesshomaru closed his eyes to rest.

 **X X X**

When Rin awoke the next afternoon Kagome suggested they go for a dip in the hot springs. Rin, after receiving a nod from Sesshomaru assuring her that he was fine, quickly agreed.

Once the women were gone, InuYasha suggested that he and Sesshomaru go to the river, knowing that Sesshomaru was tired of being cooped up in the hut.

Sesshomaru donned the upper parts of his robe but left his armor. There was no need to wear it just for going down to the river; no one in this village was strong enough to attack him or would be able to land a hit if they were stupid enough to try.

InuYasha saw his brother eying his armor and said, "We had to remove it, was the only way Rin could get to your wounds."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding, but said nothing.

With a little bit of maneuvering InuYasha and Sesshomaru made it down to rhe river. They sat quietly for a few moments until InuYasha broke the silence.

"So what would you like to know?"

Sesshomaru remembered immediately the bitter scent of sorrow he recalled from his semiconscious state, but figured he should build up to asking about it.

"How did I end up in Rin's hut?"

"I scented your blood on the wind and found you in the forest. Looked like you had had one hell of a battle with a that snake demon. I grabbed you and dragged you back to the village. Was gonna take you to the healing hut but I ran into Rin on the way back and she insisted I take you to hers. She even helped carry you part of the way."

Sesshomaru stared off into the lake and InuYasha could see that was not all he wanted to ask.

"You're not just curious about ending up in Rin's hut, what is it that you really want to know?"

Sesshomaru hated that his brother was suddenly able to read him so well.

"Sorrow."

"Huh?" InuYasha was confused.

"In my unconsciousness I scented salt and bitter sorrow," Sesshomaru elaborated.

"On Rin?" InuYasha guessed.

Sesshomaru gave his brother a pointed stare.

InuYasha sighed, "You didn't see her when I brought you to the village. Woman can be downright scary when she wants to be."

Sesshomaru gave his brother a look that said to continue.

"As soon as I brought you in she started barking orders. When she finally got your wounds cleaned and bandaged she refused to leave you, insisted she keep watch. She hardly ate or slept for the ten days you were out. Reminded me of a bitch protecting her mate."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. InuYasha probably wouldn't have even noticed it if he hadn't been looking to see what his brother's reaction would be.

"Reminded me a lot of how Kagome acts when she takes care of me," InuYasha added.

Sesshomaru's mind was reeling from the information. That scent of sorrow wasn't because Rin was injured but because she cared for him so much that seeing him hurt caused her pain? Was it possible? His brother seemed honest in his observations and genuinely concerned for Rin's state of being. Sesshomaru knew Rin cared for him, the glow she had whenever he came to visit was testament enough, but was it possible that she cared for him so much? That she cared as one would care for their mate?

' _The idea is not unappealing,'_ Sesshomaru thought. And it wasn't, not like it would have been before he met Rin. She had grown into a fine woman; graceful, kind, and with such beauty that many a man had desired her. She was the only one to truly understand him, the only one who really tried. He admired her for it, she wanted to know his opinion and his thoughts, not to use them against him as so many of his courtiers would try to do, but because she was genuinely interested in his point of view. A conversation with her could last hours, longer if he allowed it.

InuYasha could tell his brother was thinking hard on what he had said. It pleased him. He liked Rin and enjoyed the idea of having her as a sister, she brought out the best in Sesshomaru much like Kagome brought out the best in him.

"We better get back, the girls are probably done with their bath and have dinner almost done. Besides, I think you and Rin have a few things to discuss."

Sesshomaru shot his brother a look.

InuYasha waved his hands in front of him. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to her about anything I told you."

With that, the two brothers headed back to Rin's hut.

 **X X X**

Dinner had been a mostly quiet affair, with InuYasha and Kagome interjecting from time to time informing Rin of their children's antics while she was preoccupied.

It was after dinner was finished and Rin was gathering the dishes to take him to the river and wash them that Sesshomaru asked to speak with him privately.

The walked to the river in silence and were quiet for some time while Rin washed the dishes from their meal. When the dishes were done, Rin finally broke the silence.

"You wished to speak with me my lord?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, he had a look of deep thought in his eyes.

"Rin, call me by my given name."

"My lord?!" Rin asked,, shocked.

"You have more than earned the right," Sesshomaru responded in his usual monotone.

"I don't understand my lo- Sesshomaru," Rin admitted quietly.

He loved the sound of his name on her lips without the honorific.

"It has come to my attention the lengths you went to to care for me in my wounded state," Sesshomaru continued.

"InuYasha," Rin growled under her breath. She was going to kill him!

"Rin, I would have known even if my brother had not told me," he smirked.

She looked up at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"And how would you have known?" Rin prodded.

" You question me?" Rin looked down to the ground at the question.

"When I awoke you were clearly exhausted, you had fallen asleep beside me, and you had marks of fatigue under your eyes," Sesshomaru listed. Though her head was down, Sesshomaru spotted the beginnings of a blush on Rin's face.

"I apologize for any disrespect, my lord. I did not mean to fall asleep so close to you. I am sorry if it caused you any discomfort… or disgust," the last part was said so quietly that if Sesshomaru did not have super hearing he would not have heard it.

"First, it is Sesshomaru," he reached for her chin and gently lifted it. "And I was not disgusted to find you laying next to me."

"My- Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned, not understanding. He was not disgusted having awoken to her, a human, laying next to him?

"Why did you do it?" Sesshomaru asked, staring off into the distance.

"Do what?" Rin asked, confused.

"It is obvious you went to great strains to tend to me in my injured state. You were not required to do so, and so I must ask, why?" Though he said it in his usual monotone, Rin could see the emotions burning in his eyes.

"Be-because I could not stand to see you hurt," she whispered.

Sesshomaru leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Why?"

He looked into her eyes, he could see her internal battle raging in those cinnamon pools. Finally, he saw the battle end, and a look of determination with a hint of fear take its place.

Rin gathered all her courage , looked Sesshomaru square in the eye and said, "It hurts me to see you hurt… because I love you."

Though her confession was barely above a whisper, he heard every word clear as day and his inner demon rejoiced. _My pain caused her pain. She has cared for me as a mate would, and has more than earned the title._

Rin was looking down, Sesshomaru's lack of response was scaring her. She knew there was a good chance her feelings would be rejected, but seeing the tsunami of emotions in his eyes she had begun to hope, maybe her hope was misplaced.

Sesshomaru saw Rin's head go down, smelled her sorrow. _She believes I have rejected her, time to prove ro her how wrong she is._

He lifed her chin, looked deep in her eyes and said, "You doubt me, Rin?"

"No, my lor d! I apologize, it was not my place to say such things!" Rin shook her head.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her cheek, "And yet, I cannot think of another who is better suited."

"Se-Sesshomau?" Rin stuttered, shocked. Sesshomaru smirked and leaned into her ear.

"The position is yours, if you want it."

R in looked thunderstruck. "Se-Sesshomaru, are you asking…"

He looked deep into her eyes, "Rin, will you return with me and be my mate? Stand by my side and take the place only you can fill, for I only noticed its emptiness once I met you."

"Yes! Yes!" Rin fell into his awaiting arms. Sesshomaru sealed their promise with a passionate kiss.

The inner demon was content, it finally had its mate.

 **Author's note: I promise I'm still working on "The Bikini" and the sequel to "The LooK", just experiencing some writer's block. Not sure how I feel about this ending, but I hope you guys liked it! PM me if you have any ideas to contribute to the stories or any ideas you have for new stories (credit will be given). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
